Strip And Tease
by CapriceTheAvenger
Summary: A depressed and love struck Uchiha gets a video in the mail from his absent lover, and of course he watches it, but was not prepared for what he would see. SasuNaruto One-shot


Okay, so here's my pathetic shot at humor, so I hope you enjoyed. This is dedicated to my friend Kristin, because I know that she enjoys having this particular prank pulled on her, so here goes. Trying my hand at a different pairing here, but don't worry, this will not be permanent. Just a one-shot.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Strip And Tease

It's been a week since he'd seen the love of his life, that hyperactive blonde that could seem so overbearing at times, but was still the only one that he could stand to be around for longer than an hour.

Naruto was away at an _Entrepreneur's of Today_ convention in Tokyo, and Sasuke was beginning to feel the effects of loneliness without his spunky lover to warm his bed at night. He'd spent most of his time exercising or keeping his derrière rooted to his chair, looking up things of no importance, or awaiting emails from his boyfriend.

This was so unlike him to be craving contact from another human companion, but he wasn't as cold hearted as most of the population of Konoha made him out to be. Sasuke did not like to be left behind, especially by the one that he planned to spend the rest of his life with.

Great, he thought, now the blonde dimwit had made him a romantic sap, thinking of confessions he'd rather were kept pushed into the back of his mind until he had the patience to mull over them.

The most he'd done while Naruto was gone was have lunch with his ever impassive sibling, Itachi, who was currently enjoying the good life after taking over their father's company. Sasuke had refused to go into business with the haughty man; instead he chose his own path and worked that much harder.

It was the final day of Naruto's departure, and Sasuke was feeling the affects of his companion's absence, and unfortunately, that particular day was a rainy one, which only made the Uchiha feel that much more depressed.

Sasuke slowly arose from the much abused side of his bed to slouch over to the computer, situated upon a sturdy desk, stocked with office appliances and loose leaf paper. He plopped down into the roller chair and clicked the internet icon, which led him to his Yahoo! Mail homepage, where he swiftly punched in his username and password with agile finger, before clicking the sign-in button.

He had one new message in the inbox, and he was -though he would never admit it- excited to see his lover had sent him a message with an attachment.

As he pressed onto the message, his eyes narrowed as he took in the subject titled, striptease. Sasuke felt his stomach give a lurch as he downloaded the attachment, and selected open, before the Windows Media Player filled the screen.

The Uchiha sat back against the chair as his fair haired blonde came into vision, wearing a tight, cropped orange, sleeveless shirt, and daring black shorts, a little get-up that the dark-eyed man found rather amusing. Before he knew it, the male on the screen began to speak, loud voice resounding from the speakers placed on either side of the monitor.

"Sasuke-teme, long time no see," He said quite 'charmingly' in his usual obnoxious tone, "I missed you, and I know you missed me, too, so I decided to send you something to hold you over until I come back!"

Sasuke leaned a little forward, anticipating what was to come next, as the man upon the screen leaned out of the camera's field of vision to turn on a stereo, playing a song he didn't know with a slow and seductive rhythm.

Naruto started off with a hand moving slowly down his chest, smoothing a tan hand over his half covered torso, letting his fingers trail the hem of the shirt up slightly, in a teasing manner. His face held all the seriousness of a stripper, with a hint of mischief overcoming his sapphire crystals, and Sasuke was enchanted… and horny.

With agonizing speed, the blonde let both arms cross to either end of his shirt before pulling it up, revealing a hairless, lean chest, and perfect pink nipples surrounded by a vast sea of tan flesh. The vision was delicious, and Sasuke could feel a tightening in his groin as his lover pulled the shirt up and over his head, hips rolling tantalizingly.

Then he ran a hand through his blonde locks as his eyes practically dripped sex, directed directly at the camera and piercing right through the dark haired man's soul. God, this was going to be the end of him.

Naruto did a little twirl until his backside was facing the camera as he rocked his hips, hands on the buttons of his pants, before he did a little shimmy to slide them off, revealing those damned black briefs. Sasuke's eyes were riveted on that ass that he could never seem to get enough of slamming into whenever the chance was given.

He was almost disappointed when the boy's rear went out of view, but his happiness was quickly redeemed when he saw that those lithe fingers were looped around the elastic hem of his underwear, that he wished were running through his hair at the moment, as they made love.

The best part was finally coming.

The little blonde curls leading to his delicious erection was starting to appear, and lower it went unitl-

A red-haired kid that appeared to be no older than sixteen cut into the finale, with eighties music blasting out through the speakers, quite loud as he danced over a microphone. A voice that did not match the size and appearance of the small framed boy before the camera rang out, and left the Uchiha reeling back in utter surprise.

_We're no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do I._

"Hn?!" Followed by a grunt that could be determined as many things, but this one was confusion. He couldn't stop his jaw from dropping as his eyes went slack of any kind of lust and happiness.

This definitely was not Naruto, and this definitely was NOT funny!

_A full commitments what I'm thinking of, you wouldn't get this for any other guy._

The kid danced around upon the screen in various outfits, as well as various American girls covered in clothes from the late eighties, and hairstyles long outdated, excepting the few adults who wanted to remind themselves of their teenage years.

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling, gotta make you understand._

Okay, Sasuke was absolutely seething now. He had had his hand inching towards the front of his pants, craving to see his lover dancing around naked for him on the screen of his computer.

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down; Never gonna run around and desert you, gonna make you cry._

But instead he had some man dancing around the screen singing about giving up and getting down, or whatever! The Uchiha was sexually frustrated as he continued to watch the video, until at last at the end a few words appeared upon the screen.

"You've.. Been.. Rick.. Rolled…" The hell is that! Oh Naruto was so going to pay for this.

* * *

Okay, I know it wasn't that funny, but I could not resist writing about Sasuke getting Rick rolled. If you don't know what that is, look it up on youtube or you won't really get it.

-Awkward moment- Okay, well it was funny to me!


End file.
